Kaijo Complot
by Tsuyume
Summary: Cuando un compañero necesitaba que lo animaran, ahí estaba Kaijo. Cuando un compañero necesitaba apoyo, ahí estaba Kaijo. Y cuando un compañero necesitaba que le den una mano para que cierto senpai se dé cuenta de su "profundo amor", ahí Kaijo no podía creer que Kami-sama fuera tan generoso.


**Título:** "Kaijo Complot"

**Pareja:** Kise x Kasamatsu

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Friendship / Romance

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" NO me pertenecen (Inner: —ya quisieras), son obra maestra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama (Inner: — ¡Te amo Fujimaki-sama!); no persigo fines lucro (Inner: —aunque algunas monedillas no caerían mal, ¡en breve pasaré la gorra por si algún alma caritativa quiere colaborar!). Lo único que me mueve a hacer esto es ¡Mi amor al KiseKasa, KasaKise, KiKasa y todas las combinaciones posibles para esta pareja! *0* Los amo.

¡Este One-Shot está dedicado, especialmente, a las admiradoras del capitán más lindo de Kuroko no Basket! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KASAMATSU-SENPAI! */q/* [29/7]

**Advertencias: **¿OoC? 0.o Además, como todas mis historias, las parejas "ChicoxChico" van a ser lo más común del mundo como lo es cualquier pareja hetero en el nuestro, salvo cualquier aclaración, siempre será así. Desde ya, si no te gusta, tapate los ojitos. Ojojojo. (Inner: —además, si no te gusta, ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? 0.o) y en cuanto a las amantes y/o simpatizantes de esta pareja, ¡Sean bienvenidas a leer una colaboración más a la Comunidad KiKasa!

**One-Shot:** "Kaijo Complot"

Viernes a la noche. Si durante la semana Kasamatsu Yukio se había concentrado sólo en entrenar y exigirse como capitán de Kaijo, éste era el momento para un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, ni bien salió de la ducha, Yukio divisó en su cama una pequeña tarjeta azul, la que le había llegado un par de horas antes de que entrara a bañarse. La vio un segundo, suficiente para recordar qué decía y de inmediato mirar al frente con un leve sonrojo y los labios graciosamente fruncidos.

—Idiotas— susurró recordando porqué esa noche no podía ir a dormir después de su ducha.

**** Flashback ****

Habiendo pasado el medio día, el sol se encontraba en lo más alto cubriendo con su manto dorado todo el edificio. En la preparatoria Kaijo, los titulares del equipo de basket se encontraban en el gimnasio, todos sentados en el piso de la cancha alrededor de un pequeño televisor, de manera que todo el silencio del lugar sólo era interrumpido por los comentarios que se oían de la caja boba. El partido de práctica se había postergado pues, increíblemente, la mayoría de los miembros suplentes habían pedido permiso para no asistir y el resto ni se apareció. Incluso el entrenador sólo había llegado temprano a dar algunas indicaciones al capitán del equipo con respecto al entrenamiento para luego desaparecer del lugar. Al no tener ningún partido cercano, el capitán, de muy mala gana, les dio permiso para ver la final de los Playoffs de la temporada.

— ¡Woah! ¡Esa clavada fue estupenda!— comentaba emocionado Moriyama.

—¡INCREIBLE! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡¿VERDAD SENPAIS?!— Hayakawa miraba a todos gritando con su típica euforia.

— A estos tipos sí que les gusta lucirse— el 10 del equipo ni siquiera quería parpadear.

— Yo puedo hacer eso— decía como si nada el rubio del equipo.

— Deja de presumir, Kise…— retaba Kasamatsu sin despegar los ojos del televisor, de pronto no le pareció tan mala idea ver la final.

Sin duda, la gran final entre Miami Heat y San Antonio Spurs tenía a Kaijo embobado. Faltando diez minutos para que termine, ninguno de los equipos se secaba gran diferencia y las especulaciones de los telespectadores no se hicieron esperar.

—Seguro ganan los Heats— sonreía Kise después de ver un tiro de media distancia del gran LeBron James.

—Sueñas Kise, la victoria es de los Spurs— aseguraba Kasamatsu.

—Que no, senpai~

—Te digo que si, idiota…— Yukio no despegaba los ojos de aquellas jugadas.

— ¡Que no, senpai! ¡Te juego lo que sea!— apostaba el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres?— aceptaba con una sonrisa desafiante.

Los ojitos de Kise brillaban cual estrellas, imaginándose todo lo que podría pedirle a senpai.

— ¡Woow, ya sé!— detrás de Kise, aparece Kobori con una gran sonrisa, llamando la atención de los presentes —qué tal esto, si Kise tiene razón…— sonreía el castaño mirando a todos sus compañeros —tú, Kasamatsu… ¡Tendrás que aceptar una cita con él! Ojojo.

De pronto el rubio no pudo ocultar sus ojitos brillando de emoción y hasta podía divisarse una cola de perro que se movía con entusiasmo.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!— estallaba Yukio enojado y sonrojado. ¡¿De dónde a Kobori se le ocurre algo así?!

—¡Ajajaja! ¡Genial Kobori!— Moriyama palmeaba su espalda con aprobación.

—Senpaaaiii— Kise apretaba sus puños contra su cara, muerto de emoción.

—¡Ni de broma!

— ¡Oye! ¡No seas así Kasamatsu!— retaba Kobori —además… ¿no confías en que los Spurs ganen?— alzaba una ceja burlón —si ganan, tú puedes pedirle a Kise lo que sea…— miraba casi seductor.

— ¿He?— Yukio entrecerraba un ojo sin entender.

— Haré lo que quieras senpai…— de la nada Kise aparecía tomando las manos de su capitán entre las suyas, mirándolo desde abajo cual cachorro.

— ¿Lo que quiera, eh?— Kasamatsu frotaba su barbilla imaginándose los quehaceres que había dejado pendiente desde hace un mes y que Kise podría entretenerse haciendo.

10 minutos después…

Kasamatsu veía el televisor con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, totalmente estupefacto. Lo único que se movía en el lugar, era el resto de su equipo que acompañaba al rubio en su festejo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!— saltaban los otros cuatro, tanto por la victoria de los Heats como por la de Kise.

El capitán de Kaijo, se giraba a verlos festejar haciendo que de inmediato un tic se forme en su ojo izquierdo. Kobori lo notó y enseguida se acercó a él acompañado por el resto de los chicos que tapaban sus bocas para no reírse a carcajadas, menos Kise que parecía cachorro a punto de salir de paseo.

—Kasamatsu, mi amigo— lo abrazaba pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda del resentido capitán— alquílate un traje de etiqueta porque esta noche tienes una cita con nuestro As— decía burlón apuntando con su palma al aludido que sólo alzaba las orejas y movía la cola al verse señalado.

**** Fin Flashback ****

Kasamatsu frotaba su cabeza con la pequeña toalla que tenía en sus manos. Incluso frotaba tan fuerte que se notaba lo molesto que estaba. Para ser el capitán de Kaijo, sus compañeros lo tomaban para la burla. De hecho, también estaba molesto consigo mismo por prestarse para semejante estupidez. ¿él teniendo una cita con Kise? ¡¿a quién rayos podía ocurrírsele?! ¡solo al idiota de Kobori que salió ganando con apoyo del resto de Kaijo! ¡Esos malditos seguramente se complotaron en contra suyo! Y si Kasamatsu finalmente cedió a semejante disparate fue por lo que Kobori le dijo…

"_Ajaja quita esa cara Kasamatsu, ni que fuera para tanto. Sólo es una cita con Kise. Ajaja, un juego. ¿verdad? Ni que fuera a pasar algo…"_

¡Por supuesto que era un juego! Por eso aceptó formar parte de esa estupidez. Como si a Kasamatsu se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que podría pasar algo. Era obvio que no. Yukio sabía que había caído en una broma pesada de Kaijo y sólo le quedaba ir y terminar lo más pronto posible con ese teatro de la "cita".

Fue hasta su armario a buscar algo de ropa. De mala gana, dejó de mirar el piyama para buscar otras prendas. En ese momento recordó algo que decía aquel papel que le llegó. Se giró volviendo a su cama, tomó la carta y de nuevo se la puso a leer.

"_Señor Kasamatsu, esta cordialmente invitado a una cena romántica con nuestro Kouhai estrella, Kise Ryouta"__—_leía sonrojándose y con un tic en el labio al releer lo de "romántica" ¡¿Qué mierda era eso?! Esos idiotas se estaban pasando. _"será en el gimnasio de Kaijo a las 10 pm. Por favor sea puntual."_

"_PD: Debe lucir un traje de etiqueta."_

—Hmp, no tengo y no pienso comprar uno para esta estupidez— le contestaba al papel.

"_PD2: Por Kami-sama Kasamatsu, como sabemos que no te vas a comprar uno y que eres capaz de ir como se te cante, decidimos alquilarte uno entre todos, por favor úsalo. ¡No nos hagas invertir en vano!_

_Firma: Kaijo."_

—I-di-o-tas— arrugaba el papel en su mano— _"¿Desde cuando estos idiotas están tan interesados en que termine con Kise_?"— pensaba molestándose y sonrojándose ante su propia suposición. Luego miraba hacia su cama y caía en cuenta de que ahí estaba el traje que debía lucir para la ocasión.

El reloj marcaba las 9:55 y, pese a todo, el capitán se había puesto la dichosa prenda que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un smoking. Llegada la hora, Yukio bajaba del taxi que se había tomado para llegar a la preparatoria, ya que no le hacía ninguna gracia andar por tren o autobús vestido como estaba.

Se encaminó hacia el dichoso lugar todavía no pudiendo creer que se preste para semejante payasada. De pronto, pudo divisar que las luces del gimnasio efectivamente estaban prendidas, pero la luz parecía tenue y hasta de varios colores. Sin darse cuenta dio un paso atrás como queriendo huir de aquel lugar pero entonces él mismo se detuvo. Kasamatsu Yukio jamás daba un paso atrás y esta broma estúpida no sería la excepción. Por fin llegó a la entrada del gimnasio pero antes de que pueda tocar la manija, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Moriyama vestido como un elegante mayordomo.

—Lo estábamos esperando— sonríe casi burlón haciendo una leve reverencia prestándose al juego.

—Mo-ri-ya-ma... ¿Qué demonios haces?— decía con un tic en el ojo y la mirada sombría.

—Por aquí por favor— señalaba con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Kasamatsu lo seguía todavía sin creer todo aquello. El gimnasio efectivamente lucia raro. Aquel par de idiotas habían transformado el gimnasio de Kaijo en un salón de fiestas. Luces tenues, amarillentas, y algunas de colores adornando con sus destellos todo el lugar por medio del reflejo de una gran bola de espejos en el techo; el piso del gimnasio cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas y globos con forma de corazón adornaban cada esquina que veía. Todo aquello dejaba al pelinegro cada vez más extrañado y por demás irritado.

—Más les vale limpiar todo esto— amenazaba Kasamatsu.

—Kasamatsu, esos son detalles menores— respondía Moriyama como diciendo "si claro"—su cita ha llegado señor Kise— hacia una reverencia frente al menor, haciendo que Yukio por fin quite la vista del lugar y la enfoque en el rubio que ya estaba sentado en una mesa muy bien adornada.

—Gracias~ —responde el rubio siguiéndole el juego para luego clavar sus ojos dorados en su tan esperado pelinegro —hola senpai~— saluda entre seductor y dulce, esa combinación loca que sólo él podía lograr en una simple sonrisa.

—Ho-hola...—soltó Yukio sin darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonó, casi nervioso. Su leve sonrojo y su mirada sorprendida ponían ideas en la cabeza del rubio que sonrió inconscientemente ante el raro tartamudeo de su senpai al verlo.

Una mirada fugaz que no pasó de un par de segundos pero en la cual parecían haberse desnudado ante los ojos del otro. De pronto Yukio sintió que sus ojos no quería dejar de ver a su rubio Kouhai que lucía muy bien con ese traje azul oscuro, pero que más podía esperarse del "señor modelo". Kasamatsu movió levemente la cabeza quitándose esas deducciones estúpidas a las que había llegado. Kise, por su parte, sólo podía deleitarse con lo que sus ojos dorados de regalaban. Difícilmente se borraría esa imagen de su cabeza y todo porque aprovechaba cada instante para grabarla en su mente. Senpai lucia tan apuesto con ese smoking. ¡Parecía galán de telenovela! Kise no podía más que sonreír al verlo así y más al pensar que se había vestido así para él.

—Bueno, ¿Vas a sentarte o qué Kasamatsu?— decía Moriyama para luego taparse rápidamente la boca al haberse salido de su papel —lo siento, digo siéntese señor—sonreía educadamente acomodando el asiento que estaba frente a Kise.

—Tsk, no creas que lo voy a olvidar Moriyama— hablaba bajito mirándolo sombríamente con una sonrisa terrorífica.

—No sé de qué habla...— decía fingiendo demencia.

—Me las vas a pagar te-me...

—Oh vamos, tómalo como un "empujoncito" Kasamatsu— decía bajito mientras sonreía levemente.

—Qué demo- —estaba por protestar cuando Moriyama lo sentó y en ese momento llegó Kobori con la cena.

—Aquí está la cena— apoyaba la bandeja de plata que estaba tapada— la especialidad de la casa— abría la tapa— grande de mozzarella con jamón— decía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— ¡Oi Kobori! ¿Y dónde está el sushi!?— retaba Moriyama ante las gotitas que salían de las cabezas de todos mientras Yukio veía aburrido que tanto escándalo para comer una pizza.

—Bueno Moriyama... es que la tienda ya cerró y solo pudimos conseguir esto— se rascaba la cabeza— ¿Verdad Hayakawa?

—¡SI! ¡NO MENTIMOS SENPAAAAIIII!— gritaba a todo pulmón después de quitarse la cinta de la boca que tan precavidamente habían puesto sus sepáis para que con sus gritos no acabe con el romanticismo de la velada.

— ¡Bueno! Ya entendí— volvía a poner la cinta adhesiva en su lugar para luego servir las porciones en los platos —que... disfruten la velada...— sonreía todavía algo incomodo mientras se alejaba— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Al menos pongan la música!— se oía de fondo los retos de Moriyama.

—Mph— Yukio apretaba los dientes mientras veía con la mirada sombría el lío en el que sus compañeros lo habían metido.

— ¿Comemos senpai?~

— ¿He?— volvía a prestar atención al elegante rubio que lo acompañaba y de nuevo esa incomodidad hacia que quiera tirar de su corbata para no sofocarse —s-si...— bajaba la mirada a su pizza y luego cuando estaba a punto de metérsela a la boca alguien lo detuvo— ¿Qué?—alzaba una ceja molesto pues, pese a todo, estaba hambriento, ya era la hora de la cena.

—Maldición Kasamatsu, toma los cubiertos— retaba bajito Kobori que se había acercado a llevarles champagne.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que coma pizza con cubiertos?!— decía más alto que él y obteniendo como respuesta que el castaño le señalara con la cabeza al rubio haciendo que Yukio vea como Kise, cubiertos en manos, cortaba un pedacito de pizza para metérsela en la boca. Ese idiota sin duda comía como nena. Un tic se formó en el labio del pelinegro al verlo comer así, ¡¿Una pizza con cubiertos?! ¡¿Donde se ha visto?!

—Ashh— protestaba imitando al rubio.

—Sí, y no te manches...— advertía —que si no, nos devuelven el depósito de ese traje— se lamentaba haciendo que Yukio preste atención a sus palabras.

— ¿Que si no, qué?— decía con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué…"qué"…?— se hacía el demente.

—Te escuche Kobori— casi cantaba Yukio como señal de venganza.

—Senpai se te enfría— hablaba Kise.

—Si... —Yukio no dejaba de mirar malvado a Kobori que se iba asustado a contrale a los demás.

De pronto mientras estaba a punto de meterse el trozo de pizza a la boca comienza a sonar música demasiado...

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!— salta Yukio golpeando la mesa al escuchar nada más y nada menos que un clásico lento de los de antes.

— ¿No te gusta?— se oía el grito a lo lejos de Moriyama.

— ¡Quita eso Moriyamaaaa! ¡¿Qué te piensas que es esto idiota?!— decía sonrojado y furioso escuchando de fondo a George Michael con "Careless Whisper" ("Susurro Descuidado") y un solo de saxo demasiado sugestivo.

—Senpai tranquilízate, es sólo una canción— trataba de contener Kise pero la verdad disfrutaba demasiado de semejante ambiente, tan romántico.

—Malditos idiotas...— apretaba sus dientes mirando hacia donde los demás estaban, todos vestidos de mayordomos y haciendo señas de besos.

La velada seguía su cauce, Kaijo había logrado que Kasamatsu tenga una cita con Kise. Sin embargo el paso del tiempo sólo hizo que Kasamatsu se sienta más cómodo con su papel.

— ¡Kobori, trae más!— ordenaba senpai ya que, si querían hacer de mayordomos, harían de mayordomos.

—Si señor...

—Je, y trae gaseosa. No me gusta el champagne.

—Si...

—Ah, ¿hay postre?

—Sí.

— ¿Y que estas esperando? ¡Tráelo!

—Ya voy…— Kobori caminaba a más no poder, se había pasado toda la cena caminando de una punta a la otra.

—Bueno es hora del brindis —decía Moriyama trayendo la gaseosa y sirviendo ambos vasos —espero sea de su agrado, es una selección de nuestras mejores bodegas.

—Esto es gaseosa, Moriyama idiota.

—Bah, ¡Pero qué poca imaginación que tienes eh, Kasamatsu! ¿Y así de aburrido te gusta? Pobre de ti Kise...— decía entre resignado y burlón mientras se iba dejándolo solos.

— ¡Oi! ¡¿Que estás diciendo baka?! ¡Ven aquí Moriyamaaaa! ¡Te voy a-!

—Senpai~ tranquilo, ¡Sólo está jugando!— se paraba poniendo las manos en los hombros de Yukio para sentarlo y cuando lo logró siguió hablando —además...a mí me gustas tal y como eres senpai...— decía con su sonrisa seductora mirando a Yukio fijamente sin darle oportunidad, a esos ojos azules metálicos, de esconderse.

—Ki-Kise idiota— su sonrojo comenzaba a notarse por lo que se vio forzado a girar el rostro solo dejando ver su vena en la frente.

—Hm, ¿Brindamos senpai?— Kise tomó las copas de ambos y una se la pasó a senpai que la bebió sin más. Prácticamente haciendo fondo blanco — ¡Senpai! ¡No te lo bebas tan rápido! ¡Espérameee! Haaa…— suspiraba derrotado —bueno, brindo...por la noche más perfecta que he tenido en toda mi vida...— decía mirando cálidamente a su mayor.

—Veo que ya venías tomando desde antes que llegara —acotaba Yukio mirándolo incrédulo.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!— protestaba sonrojándose al momento.

—Baka, es obvio que estás más borracho que aquellos— señalaba al grupo de "idiotas" que bailaban los lentos entre ellos mientras atacaban otra pizza.

— ¡No miento! ¡Me gustas mucho senpai! —confesaba dejando atónito a Yukio.

—Pero qué…

—Incluso eso suena demasiado poco comparado con lo que siento por ti...— seguía Kise sin dejar de mirarlo con esa calidez que abrigaba el pecho de Kasamatsu.

—Idiota... —Yukio bajaba la cabeza sonrojado y queriendo mostrarse molesto pero en realidad no sabía cómo ocultar lo incómodamente sorprendido que se sentía —va a ser mejor que me vaya— decía poniéndose de pie y tirando la servilleta que tenía en sus piernas sobre la mesa —Ya estás hablando pavadas Ki- — no pudo continuar alejándose pues Kise se acercó a besarlo dejándolo estupefacto.

— ¡Woooww, miren ya lo beso!— avisaba Kobori sorprendido y entusiasmado.

— ¡Waaauuu creí que tardarían años!— Moriyama no lo podía creer— ¡Rápido! ¡Trae la cámara Hayakawa!

—¡WOOOO, NO LA ENCUENTRO MORIYAMA-SENPAI!

— ¡¿Queee?! ¡Búscala bien! ¡Esto vale oro!

—¡Rápido Kasamatsu no aguantará demasiado!— advertía Kobori.

—¡Busca bien Hayakawa, la deje por allí!

—¡NO ESTAAAAA!

Kise apenas se alejo un par de centímetros para verlo y volverlo a besar ante la inacción del pelinegro que quedo congelado ante su tacto y, paradójicamente, en llamas ante su beso. Sus mejillas le ardían y estaba seguro de que patearía un par de traseros Kaijo por eso. Sin embargo, sentir una y otra vez los finos labios de Kise besar los suyos lo habían dejado sin aliento. Tan solo sus ojos, de un único color azul, estaban abiertos como platos viendo los ambarinos de Kise cerrados, entregados al beso, tan cerca suyo. De pronto, lo inesperado, Yukio cerró fuertemente los ojos y entreabrió, casi sin percatarse, sus labios haciendo que el rubio se anime a mucho más. Kise tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lamiendo sus labios entre el beso pidió permiso para adentrarse en su boca y así fundirse en un beso más profundo, hambriento, ese que tanto soñó darle a senpai mientras notaba como Yukio aferraba sus manos a su ropa.

—¡Woooww, Kise no pierde el tiempo!— Kobori miraba la escena desde lejos junto a sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Todavía no?! — Moriyama pedía por la cámara.

—¡AQUÍ NO ESTÁ!

—No puede seeeerr— se lamentaba Moriyama pasando pesadamente las manos por su rostro, resignándose a conseguir esa foto por la que Kise seguramente pagaría mucho y por la que Kasamatsu seguramente se convertiría en su sirviente mientras no sea divulgada.

—Que...romántico...— soltaba Kobori viendo a lo lejos al par de tórtolos besándose con la música de fondo, en una cena romántica, con velas, luces, esfera de espejos y pétalos de rosas esparcidas por el suelo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nos estamos olvidando de lo mejor!— alertaba Kobori corriendo hacia el escenario y tomando una cuerda para tirar de ella.

De pronto, caían cual lluvia, cientos de pétalos rojos sobre las cabezas de ambos jóvenes. Senpai y kouhai se fundían en un deseoso beso bajo la lluvia de pétalos que comenzaba a cubrirlos, sobrevolando por el lugar.

Porque cuando un compañero necesitaba que lo animaran, ahí estaba Kaijo. Cuando un compañero necesitaba apoyo, ahí estaba Kaijo. Y cuando un compañero, digamos cierto Kise Ryouta, acudía a ellos para que le den una mano con cierto senpai que necesitaba darse cuenta de su "profundo amor" hacia su Kouhai, ahí Kaijo no podía creer que Kami-sama fuera tan generoso.

~FIN~

¡Kyyyaaaa! ¡Otro KiseKasa! Imposible sentir más amor por este par. Qué puedo decir, escribir sobre ellos siempre entusiasma mi corazón fangirl. Además, lo de la final de los Playoffs es cierto, Miami Heats fue el campeón de esta temporada. Por otro lado, ese tema de George Michael es taaaaan romántico, ejeje ideal para la velada. Desde ya, todas (registradas y no registradas) están invitadas a dejar su opinión hacía este pequeño One-Shot. Agradecería mucho, críticas constructivas ya que sé que tengo bastante por mejorar y la mirada crítica de los demás siempre aporta mucho cuando es con respeto. (Inner: — ¡eso! ¡Con respeto! Para insultar no tienen porqué llenar los reviews u.ú para eso les dejo mi mail…"torifernandez11 " ahí pueden enviar todas las amenazas de muerte que quieran) como decía, el botón del "Review" es todo suyo.

Agradecimientos: Mila-san, si alguna vez lees esto… ¡es tu culpa que ame tanto el KiseKasa! */0/* ¡y también tuya Suigin Walker-san! */0/* en fin, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que aportan desde sus fanarts, fanfics y demás creaciones dedicadas a esta pareja, un poco más a la imaginación de mi corazón KiseKasa (Inner: —oh, sí. Tsuyu imagina con el corazón y come las patas u_u) Cállate Inner ¬¬. En mi caso, ya que dibujo como nena de 5 años, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer… ejejeje.

Este One-Shot y todas mis historias también pueden leerlas en "Amor Yaoi", lugar donde, además, pueden encontrar las otras historias que tengo de temática más adulta. Mi nombre es Tsuyume y me despido pero no sin antes decirles:

¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR LEER! *u*


End file.
